After Death Relationship
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Remus Lupin Can't Deny the Truth and Severus knowns he's Not Beautiful. Draco reveals the Truth of Cruelty and Harry, well Harry is going to show everyone How to Woe A Reluctant Malfoy! Slash BoyXBoy RatedM RLXSS and DMXHP
1. Chapter 1: Can't Deny the Truth

_Author's note: I am going to try my hand at a Remus X Severus, it will be at least two parts but I don't know if I'll do more, not unless I get some seriously good reviews. Please don't be mean in reviews, they make me sad, and I can't write fan fiction when I'm sad. Anyway I have a question about the word apparition, If I said I apparated, is that the right spelling? I'm trying to work on my spelling, but my computer and google tell me different ways to spell it. Anyway sorry I've talked so mcu for such a short chapter, please Review and ENLOY: _

Remus Lupin would have never realized the truth if he hadn't been there the day Severus Snape took a green Hex to the chest. If he hadn't watched the Potion's Master fall to the ground, hadn't thought him dead, he would have never connected all the little facts that added up to one thing. Severus Snape was his one true mate.

Lupin had always been so aware of Severus, but before he had always had an excuse, he was a Slytherin, a rival, a fellow professor. After every meeting with Severus his heart rate had skyrocketed, but that had been because Severus was so confrontational, made him so angry. The reason he had noticed every hitch in his breath, every crease of his brow, every slight almost imperceptible limp, everything had been for some other reason. Everything could be explained away, even the fact that Severus had the most tantalizing scent, which reminded him of his mother's favorite perfume. Even the dreams and the erections had been explained, feebly, away. He had been told early on that any sort of confrontation anything that got the blood pumping, would excite his inner wolf.

All the explanations and reasoning made sense and were completely plausible, till he saw Severus fall. His gut wrenched and his heart felt like someone had ripped it from his chest. His wolf howled in agony and he felt the sting of tears. The pain made all those excuses fall away, because he could no longer deny or hide the truth, and as he watched Severus's motionless form he thought there was no way he could live without him, not now that he knew.

He was ready to take his own life, but then there was a twitch of a permanently stained finger the slight rise of his delicate chest the flutter of those dark eyelashes, the painful crease of his brow and the cute little way his lips puckered out as he grimaced. His mate was alive! That was all Lupin needed to know to get back his fight or flight instincts, and now, with so many curses flying about, he only had one option. Get his mate out of danger, so he gently wrapped his arms around the still unconscious Potion's Master, and used apparition to get them the hell out of dodge.

**Apparition**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Beautiful

**After Death Relationship**

Severus Snape was not a good looking man and he could tell you his flaws better than anyone ells could, not that he ever would admit to having any. The first thing he always did when he first moved into a place was go room to room and remove every mirror he could find. He didn't need them to know he had the largest nose with such terribly unbecoming angles. He had tried several potions to make his skin less sallow, but had give up finding the right one because no one would ever get past his giant nose to see his skin even if he did turn if soft. He was bony, and disproportionate, wiry with unpleasant coloring. He had so many flaws and no good points, he knew because he had been told time and again, even before he came to Hogwarts that he was a hideous looking person, but he was smart.

The one compliment he could ever remember getting was for his intelligence. So he gave up trying to keep up his appearance, only cleaning what really needed it. What did it matter if his hair was greasy when he was already so ugly, sure many kids called him a greasy-git, but he actually preferred that to if they had called on one of his other flaws. Over the years the insults, from his peers and later his students, had been many, but by the time he became a Professor, they no longer had the desired effect. It was like someone telling the grass, everyday, it was green, and expecting it to be insulted. He was pretty sure people like his godson, who had been called pretty and beautiful all their lives similarly felt the same, although Draco always seemed to ask for more of those compliments, so perhaps he was wrong, or perhaps that was simply a Malfoy trait, Lucius had been much the same.

Breathtakingly beautiful Lucius, the cruelest man Severus had ever known. Lucius had been cunning enough to know that compliments on Severus's physical appearance would get him nowhere, so Lucius had praised his intelligence, his genius, his way with potions, his hands. He never said his hands were beautiful, but they were so skilled and precise. Lucius had given him so many compliments, made him feel like it didn't matter how ugly he was, because he was so smart, so good with potions. He would do anything to get another compliment, to feel his hand on his back, to hear him whisper sweet words in his ear. He would and did, do those things, and it wasn't till he had that horribly painful dark mark on his arm and a whole in his heart, that he realized that maybe he wasn't so smart. How could he not have noticed that Beautiful Lucius might like his intelligence, but he could only ever love someone as beautiful as Narcissa, not someone like Snivilus.

He eventually built up his intelligence once more, after the blow he received from Lucius. He knew Lucius had played him, that his words were just empty praise, and he intended to never let someone manipulate him like that, ever again. He's surprised at how easy it was to convince Dumbledore that he had seen the errors of his ways. That he couldn't bear to lose Lily, beautiful Lily who belonged with someone more beautiful then that wretched Potter, although perhaps she too had noticed her flaws and had settled for what the world had to offer. Severus sometimes wonders if Dumbledore thought he was infatuated with Lily, so many people thought so, especially after all the times he complimented her beauty even knowing she was a mudblood. They didn't understand that he only ever called her mudblood because he was jealous, Jealous of her beauty, yes, but more for the fact that people accepted her, not just her beauty but her flaws. Even he knew what love was, not that he had ever experienced it, and he could see that Lily truly had it in spades.

Severus played both fields, and it became increasingly obvious that the Dark Lord was just a rogue, a powerful and sometimes cunning one, but one that would be extinguished one way or another, because he might be powerful but there was no way he could live forever, and no way he would find someone to replace him should he finally pass. So Severus placed most of his bets on Dumbledore, although he was careful not to show anyone his cards, playing them close to his chest, just in case somehow the Light managed to lose. In the end they didn't, and Severus was glad he no longer had to play these games, because now he wasn't just ugly, but old and so tired. Playing both fields had been more of a challenge then he thought it would be, it had been so taxing on his body. He was so tired, that sometimes he just wished he wouldn't wake up one of these mornings. It was on one of those days, one of those days where he wished his eyes wouldn't have opened so he didn't have to trudge up those blasted stairs that plague his aching body so, to spend, not even an hour amongst people who not only didn't like him, not only called him out of his flaws, but people who thought he didn't deserve to be a professor, that everything changed, at least for him.

He had been so tired, in so much pain, that he had been careless, and in one of the few moments he ever got so careless these days, some rogue spell hit him in the chest. He didn't even see who cast it, didn't even hear the actual spell, only saw the green light of the hex flying for his chest, and for a moment he was actually hopeful, maybe this was the end, maybe he didn't have to work so hard just to stay alive. As he hit the ground, flung backwards by the force of the spell, he realized that no, that wasn't the killing curse, but at least he could close his eyes and rest for a moment. He didn't even care that there were other hexes going around, didn't care that it wasn't just students up here, all he cared about was that blessed darkness.

When he finally did begin to stir, he wished he hadn't because he hurt so much. Every nerve in his body seemed to have turned against him, but since he was waking up, he needed to get up. He opened his eyes and was going to force himself to sit up, when he began to notice things other than his own pain, like the worried face of Remus Lupin inches from his own. Worried, he had seen the expression before, mainly directed at the young Potter, but Lupin was looking at him with that emotion. He didn't know how to react to that, didn't know what to do. Lupin mumbled some sort of question, wanting to know if he was okay and if it was alright if he checked him for injuries, and the whole time he was looking at him with those worried eyes, and Severus didn't know what to do, so he… didn't do anything.

He didn't sneer, he didn't curse Lupin's existence, he didn't insult him and he didn't protest, which seemed to worry the werewolf even more. Severus thought he probably should have protested when Lupin started taking off his clothes, if he was smart he should have told Lupin that it wasn't necessary and that he only needed to do a diagnostic spell to see if he was alright, but his eyes were filled with worry and something ells, some other emotion that Severus couldn't seem to place, but seem to increase with every article of clothing Lupin removed from his person. When Lupin took a good look at his exposed form and mumbled that word that didn't fit him at all, he was to confused and shocked to react, and then Lupin was touching him, touching him in places he was pretty sure no one had ever touched before. His hands were so gentle, another thing he had seen, but had never felt before, never had directed at him before.

It wasn't till Lupin kissed him that he actually realized what was going on. He was smart, but this just wasn't plausible. Lupin was looking at him with those eyes so filled with emotion, touching him with those hands that were so gentle, if he had been someone ells he would have know that this was what Lupin wanted, but that didn't make any sense at all. How could Lupin want him? So he decided it was the wolf, it was, after all, close to the full moon. Yes, he could understand why the wolf would want him, he was like an omega in wolf standards, the very bottom of the totem pool. He was alright with that, because Lupin was being so gentle and giving him so much of the pleasure he had denied himself for so long.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth of Cruelty

**After Death Relationship**

Draco Malfoy did not feel comfortable walking into the crowded lower rooms of the Phoenix headquarters, of course he didn't let it show, he never let his emotions show, at least not since he became a spy. He couldn't afford to, and not because his life had been on the line, but because his heart was. Yes, unlike his Godfather, he was not in denial of his emotions, he knew quite well what they were, but after everything that had happened before and during the war, his only shot of surviving with his heart even slightly intact was to hide, hide, hide his emotions. Because just like his Godfather, he had fallen in love with a Gryffindor, the same one who had fired called him not twenty minutes ago to inform him that his dear Godfather was pissed drunk and scaring the shit out of the rest of the order.

He knew he shouldn't have shown how fucking scared he was at the thought of losing his Godfather. The man was doing everything in his power to give Draco an aneurism. It wasn't even three days ago he had gotten hit with a green hex in the chest when a few still loyal supporters of the dead dark lord tried to get to the man who had killed their leader, only to be intercepted with a few members of the order who had gotten tipped off just in time. Everyone had thought Severus was dead, especially when that damn werewolf let out a howl of agony before running to the fallen Potions Master and appating away. Draco, who had been there to see the horrifying show, had lost it a bit and used some spell that might have gotten him in serious trouble if people hadn't been so shock the emotion on his face to realize how dark his spells were. Draco still hadn't forgiven his Godfather for making him cry in front of the one person he had decided he needed to avoid and hide his emotions from.

If Severus hadn't made him think he was dead, he wouldn't have shown his emotions and people wouldn't have realized that yes Severus was the closest thing to a father Draco had, because really Lucius, the bastard who tried to kill him and succeeded in killing his mother, did not count. If everyone hadn't realized that Draco might actually have a heart somewhere under the ice prince exterior, than no one would have thought to call him when his Godfather got drunk. So he was a little pissed when he came over to the bar Severus was slumped over, nursing an almost empty fairly large bottle of the strongest drink in the house. Draco really wanted to slap his Godfather, that is till he got a good look at the man's face, his tearstained face.

Draco cursed his godfather silently for making all of his anger evaporate before calmly having a seat at the bar next to him and asking, "Severus, are you trying to give everyone a heart attack?"

Severus looked up at him with eyes that would put a sad puppy to shame, even if they were a little glazed over from all that liquor. Severus tilted the bottle back and finished the last of it off before asking in a voice Draco hadn't herd in a long time, one filled with emotion, "Do you think I deserve affection?"

Draco frowned and said, "Severus, you're smart, the smartest person I know. You're an absolute genius when it comes to potions, surly that warrants some affection."

Severus looked at his Godson and slurred, "You're just like your father, beautiful and cunning."

Draco tried not to let it show how much those words hurt him, and as he hefted his Godfather up off where he had landed on the bar in his drunken stupor, he said, "I always thought I was more like you Uncle Severus, terribly cruel to the people I might care about because I'm afraid of getting hurt."

Severus sighed and said, "Jealous too, we hurt people when we're jealous too."

Draco snorted as he started to haul his Godfather up the stairs that led to the bedrooms, ignoring the few people standing about, gawking. He really couldn't blame them, it was strange to see his Godfather piss drunk. About half-way up the stairs Severus said, "Dragon, have you found someone as beautiful as you to love?"

Draco decided that enough was enough, if he was going to have to deal with a pissed Potion Master then he wanted some answers, "What the hell happened? Why would you drink yourself into such a state?"

Severus groaned and said, "I don't know what happened, that's exactly the problem. I haven't changed a bit, so why would he want me now, when no one has ever wanted me before? Just thinking about it makes my head hurt, although that might be the booze talking."

Draco sighed and glared at the gathering on lookers till they backed off a little bit, then he had a seat next to his godfather on the stairs and said, "Wasn't it you who said last time you got this pissed, to 'keep away from Gryffindors because they aren't rational, they don't make sense and they'll steal your heart and without even realizing they have it, tear it to shreds.' I didn't heed your advice, and like always, discovered that you were completely right. You shouldn't try to make sense of them, because they just don't make sense, not to people like us, who spend so much time hiding how we feel that we sometimes can't even recognize what emotions are."

Severus sighed and said, "To bad we didn't follow your father's advice."

Draco let out a small chuckle and put his hand out to help his godfather up as he said, "Severus, you were already in love with a Gryffindor and I never listened to my father's advice, we just need to accept the fact that it's a hopeless cause."

Severus took his hand and as he helped him to his feet, said, "Think we should try it the Gryffindor way and just show 'um how we feel?"

Draco laughed, a full belly chuckle, as he pulled Severus up the last of the stairs and down the hall and said, "I think we might scare the piss out of people if we actually showed emotion, they'd think we were plotting, trust me Severus, showing any emotion at all, on our parts, just leads to twice as much trouble, now I'm going to lay you on your side, try not to throw up on the clean sheets."

With that Draco wiped his hands off on his trousers and left his now snoring godfather to find that damn Potter and ask him why he couldn't have just hauled the man up the stairs to his room himself, instead of fire calling him in the middle of the night. He'd have to tell him that he was here because it was the proper thing to do, not because he cared. He needed to stop letting that stupid Gryffindor see his emotions, because his heart just couldn't take it.

When he saw Potter a ways behind the bar, he forced himself to find things he could insult him for, it was getting harder and harder to do, what with him loosing the baggy clothes and the crappy glasses. Now Draco had to resort to calling him petty names like stupid and inconsiderate, because he really couldn't find anything ells mean to say, but he had to say something mean. He was actually rather proud of himself for having made the insults sound so venomous that it might actually make up for how pathetic they really were. He was just beginning to think he had done enough to erase the memory of his tear stained face from Potter's memory, when suddenly Potter smiled, at him and Draco had to take a step back because his poor heart couldn't stand being that close to such a beautiful smile. Then Potter said, "Careful there Draco, if your that mean to me people might start to think you actually care."


	4. Chapter 4: How to Woe A Reluctant Malfoy

**After Death Relationship**

_Authors Note: I know, I know, I'm predictable, falling back into my old Draco X Harry relationship, but I can't help it, they just seem so perfect for each other. I'm thinking of rotating perspectives, we'll see. Anyway some of you who have been reading my other stories might have herd I had a drama queen moment. After having a REALLY shitty day, I had got on here to try and bring up my mood and get motivated to write and there were more than six nasty and terribly mean reviews and I felt like crying (Actually I did cry but for other reasons) and I posted a Not Chapter called No More Bad Reviews, which pretty much said I would completely end a story if I got another mean review. After receiving tons of fan support, from people I never even realized read my stuff I've decided not to give up on writing any story and am just going to ignore mean reviews, or tell them to F themselves, whichever I fell like. Anyway I hope you Enjoy:_

Harry had always thought that Malfoy hated him. In fact he was certain that no one in their right mind could be that mean unless they truly hated the person on the receiving end of all that cruelty. Harry had gotten so tired of Draco insulting him, his clothes, his glasses, his un-kept hair, and everything ells, that he had gotten his shit together. To be honest, if it weren't for Draco's insults he might have just let himself go after the war was over, instead he made proving Draco wrong his knew mission

Draco had perfect timing really, Harry had just started thinking he needed a new mission after succeeded in killing Voldmore and had already put most of his followers away, when they had their confrontation. He had Severus to thank really, if Draco hadn't thought he was dead and then proceeded to go fucking crazy on those last few followers, Harry might not have taken the mission. Draco had been so frosty, like the Ice Prince everyone called him, and Harry had really begun to think that Draco had no emotions. Seeing him a mess, with tears and anger, and he had forgotten how hot Draco was when he showed emotions. Then Draco had found out that his godfather had been okay, and he had insulted Harry, had been meaner than he could ever remember him being in school, but he had still had some residue emotion, still been angry. When Draco had left, Harry had been stung by his words, but his moral and his erection were still hard.

He had completely done a turn around. Gotten his hair styled, he finally relented and let Hermione magically fix his eyes, and he had gotten a whole new wardrobe that was tailored to fit perfectly. He was just wondering how he was going to go about getting Draco in the same room as him, when Severus had shown up at the order and promptly got Drunk. It was a horrifying sight, something he never thought he would ever see, and it was the perfect incentive to get Draco to come over. He fire called the Malfoy Townhouse, after confirming with Severus that Draco was staying there.

After several minutes of shouting into a dark room, Harry had nearly dropped his jaw when Draco came into the room in nothing but a pair of slightly ragged looking pajama pants. His eyes were droopy like he wasn't completely awake and for the first time Harry go a good look at his hair without it being perfectly styled, and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life, and he wanted to see it like that every morning. After having a quick conversation about Severus's state where Draco looked quite skeptical, Harry had told Draco to come get his Godfather before pulling his head out of the fire. He almost expected he would have to call back, but less than twenty minutes later Draco showed up.

His hair had been styled, but it was obviously still a little wet and it looked like he did it in a hurry. Draco was still wearing the raggedy pajama pants but they were accompanied by a matching, more well kept shirt and a set black robes had been thrown over top. Draco looked pissed but it was obvious he was trying to hide it as he walked past many of his old school mates and victims. Harry had cast a few charms he learned from Mad-Eye Moody, that gave him perfect view of Draco's face from this distance and perfect sound so even though he was a crossed the room he could hear and see everything that was happening, and boy was he in for a surprise.

The secant Draco saw Severus tear stained face, something Harry never wanted to see again, his face had softened, like he wanted to be angry but he couldn't. Harry had known many times in their school years where Draco had laughed when he saw some first year crying, he had thought Draco had no empathy for tears. Harry herd the slight, whispered, "Fuck," and then Draco was looking at his godfather with so much concern, as he asked with gentle sarcasm and a little worry, "Severus, are you trying to give everyone a heart attack?"

Severus had looked up at him with those tear filled eyes and Draco looked like he was uncomfortable, like he had kicked a puppy and regretted it, and Severus asked in a voice that Harry had never heard him use before, "Do you think I deserve affection?"

Draco frowned in obvious confusion, and Harry was truly taken aback when he said, "Severus, you're smart, the smartest person I know. You're an absolute genius when it comes to potions, surly that warrants some affection."

He had never heard the blond give such a compliment, ever, it was strange and unsettling really. Severus had looked over at Draco and had said, "You're just like your father, beautiful and cunning."

Harry had never seen Draco look so hurt, like those words, which were nothing compared to the many he had herd before directed at him in anger, hurt him. Harry felt his heart wrench when his eyes began to water ever so slightly, on the verge of tears but not quite, and his tone was bitter as he said, "I always thought I was more like you Uncle Severus, terribly cruel to the people I might care about because I'm afraid of getting hurt."

Severus didn't deny it, and Harry knew he would have to let Remus in on that little peace of information. Severus seemed to pull himself together, as he said, "Jealous too, we hurt people when we're jealous too." And Harry had to wonder, hope, if maybe Draco had been so meand to Ron and Herminie because he hadn't denied it. For a moment there was silence as Draco hauled his godfather up the stairs, then about halfway up the stairs Severus asked, "Dragon, have you found someone as beautiful as you to love?"

Draco's face contorted in anger and he dropped Severus, carefully so as not to hurt him, onto the stairs and asked in a harsh voice, "What the hell happened? Why would you drink yourself into such a state?"

Severus face was filled with emotions and he started shedding new tears as he said, "I don't know what happened, that's exactly the problem. I haven't changed a bit, so why would he want me now, when no one has ever wanted me before? Just thinking about it makes my head hurt, although that might be the booze talking."

Harry made a note of that, he would definitely be talking about this conversation with Remus; they were after all in the same boat after all. Draco sighed, his face had once again softened and he seemed contemplative as he said, "Wasn't it you who said last time you got this pissed, to 'keep away from Gryffindors because they aren't rational, they don't make sense and they'll steal your heart and without even realizing they have it, tear it to shreds.' I didn't heed your advice, and like always, discovered that you were completely right. You shouldn't try to make sense of them, because they just don't make sense, not to people like us, who spend so much time hiding how we feel that we sometimes can't even recognize what emotions are."

Something Draco said obviously but Severus in a better mood because he stopped the tears once more and said with bitter mirth, "To bad we didn't follow your father's advice."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Severus, you were already in love with a Gryffindor and I never listened to my father's advice, we just need to accept the fact that it's a hopeless cause."

They were both in the other room and Harry couldn't see Severus's face but he thought he herd a grin in his voice as he said, "Think we should try it the Gryffindor way and just show 'um how we feel?"

Draco seemed to consider it for about two secants before saying, "I think we might scare the piss out of people if we actually showed emotion, they'd think we were plotting, trust me Severus, showing any emotion at all, on our parts, just leads to twice as much trouble, now I'm going to lay you on your side, try not to throw up on the clean sheets."

After that Draco had left his snoring godfather and quickly found Harry. Harry almost felt his heart clench when the man managed to find things to insult, but really, they weren't that good of insults, it was more like Draco was just forcing himself to find things to insult about Harry, and his words from earlier rang through his head.

Harry felt himself grin, he would have never in a million years thought to hope, if he hadn't heard that conversation. His grin brightened as he saw Draco's reaction, he had been trying to hurt Harry, he had been trying to hurt him because he cared about him and was afraid of getting hurt himself. Harry's voice was soft, like a gentle caress as he said, "Careful there Draco, if your that mean to me people might start to think you actually care."

Draco's expression was so shocked and horrified and afraid, filled with so much emotion that Harry felt his grin widen. He was almost a hundred percent certain after seeing that much emotion in Draco's face, that Harry was the Gryffindor Draco had been talking about, the one that held his heart, and as Draco fled the room in panic Harry started to plan out how he would woe this reluctant Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5: How to Catch a Slytherin

**After Death Relationship**

Remus Lupin was not a happy camper. Last night had been the full moon, and he had gone through with his regular transformations. That alone was enough to put most people in a bad mood, but that wasn't why Remus was not happy, upset, and a little angry. No the reason Remus was feeling this way was because after going through that painful transformation he had wanted nothing more to climb into bed with his newly discovered and claimed mate. He had stumbled into his room just as the sun was rising, only to discover that his mate was gone and the sheets were cold and no longer smelled like him, which meant that Severus had to have left shortly after he had to go transform, and he had cast several cleansing charms so as not to have left any traces of him ever having been present. Remus wanted to snarl and snap in rage but he managed to get himself under control when he heard Harry fire calling him.

Harry had smiled at Remus and asked how his morning was, and not even talking to Harry, who looked so much like James, was enough of an incentive for him to fully muzzle his slowly growing anger. Harry finally seemed to catch on that Remus wasn't in the mood for company, and got straight to the point, "You'll never believe who showed up at the order headquarters last night and got drunk." Remus was about to snarl that he didn't care, when Harry grinned and said, "Severus Snape."

Remus felt himself go pale as he asked, "Severus got drunk last night?"

Harry grinned and said, "I had to call his godson Draco, to come get him and take him up to a room, and you'll never believe what I overheard."

Once Harry was sure Remus was interested he said, "Come over, and help me plot how to get Draco and I'll help you plot how to get your mate."

Remus had to replay that sentence a few times to be sure he heard it correct, before asking, "Why Malfoy?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why Snape?"

Remus wanted to snarl at Harry for saying his mate's name in that sarcastic tone, but he had started it. Now that he thought about it, he had always thought that Harry and Draco had been a little too heated in some of their fights. So Remus got dressed and flowed over to Harry's house to begin plotting how to catch a Slytherin.


	6. Chapter 6: Malfoy Manor Rage Room

Draco Malfoy was in hiding and Severus Snape was too hung-over to put up with his godson's antics. After waking Severus had a terrible head-ach and was slightly disgusted when he realized he smelt of liquor and vomit, he might be okay with greasy hair because it was a necessity to douse his hair in flame retardant potions, but _smelling_ was too much even for him. He had barely pulled himself out of bed and was making his way slowly down the hallway to the bathroom, when the worst thing that could possibly happen did. The Weasley descended the stairs, and obviously they had heard of his little drunken escapade because they took one look at him and begun laughing up a storm. Severus Decided that his godson had the right of it, and quickly fled the hall and made his way to the nearest fireplace to floo over to Malfoy Manor, which was so heavily warded at the moment that he was sure he had made the right decision because no one other than him and Draco could get through those words.

He continued to believe he had chose the right path up until he stepped out of the grate into the entrance room and felt the tell tale shaking and heard the sound of screaming that he hadn't heard since Lucius Malfoy was put away. Yes Draco had definitely inherited the Malfoy rage, but unlike his father he kept in check at least 90% of the time because his mother had distasted emotional outbursts that damaged the house, and when a Malfoy went into a rage there was plenty of damage. Severus sighed and considered going back to the Order, or even his own home, but he realized that if he went back to the order he would have to deal with obnoxious red heads and if he went back to his house the wolf might be there. So his only viable option was to grab the bottle of fire-whisky off the counter and head upstairs to approach the raging Dragon that was his godson.

Of course he considered backing out when he walked into the room Narcissa had long ago dubbed the Rage room because it was the one room in the house she refused to put expensive furniture in no matter how many times Lucius promised he wouldn't destroy it. He had to admitted he was impressed, he had know Lucius for over twenty years and the older Malfoy had never once achieved this level of destruction. The whole room was covered in scorch marks and what was left of the furniture was either imbedded in the ceiling or strewn in pieces about the room. Even the windows, which the house-elves had put several charms on, had somehow been completely shattered; he could only guess that Draco had actually physically thrown furniture so hard at the glass that it had shattered because there was no way to magically shatter those windows. When he finally located his godson amongst the rubble he had to quickly duck as the boy was sending green and black sparks in the direction of the door.

As quickly as a man of his age could, he rolled out of the way, grabbed his wand and quickly disarmed his godson to prevent him from actually doing damage to him. Draco growled in anger and managed to somehow snatched his wand back up as he stormed out of the room and into the backup Rage room that had yet to ever been used. Severus frowned and for a moment considered fleeing, because he loved his godson but quite frankly he hadn't seen the boy go through a Malfoy rage in over 12 years and that time had ended with Severus and Lucius having to go to see the med-witch, and the boy hadn't had a wand then. He was sure this rage was long overdue and that his godson had been bottling it all up all this time, but at this rate Draco would destroy the entire manor long before he calmed down. So Severus uncorked the bottle of fire-whisky and had a few sips before he went to find his godson once more. After avoiding several very dangerous hexes that he definitely didn't think his godson had learned in school for they were bordering dark and possible against the law, Severus unarmed his godson and immediately offered Draco the bottle.

Draco ripped the bottle from his hand and proceed to chug the entire bottle before grabbing back his wand and attempting to curse the chair. Apparently Draco was even more violent and powerful when drunk because he managed to make the chair explode so epically it managed to destroy every other piece of furniture in the room and the blast actually shattered the window causing glass and pieces of ruble to rein down. Draco paused for a moment and Severus hoped that maybe he had calmed down, but then he stormed out of the room and headed to the back up-back up Rage room that Narcissa had insisted on the day after Draco had thrown the tantrum that had resulted in the injury of two house elves and had broken to priceless vases that were worth more money than Severus had made in his entire life. Severus winced as a minute later the entire Manor shook for several long seconds. When silence finally reined Severus rushed over, thinking that perhaps his godson had managed to actually destroy himself.

Draco had managed to destroy the entire third Rage room and his designer robes which Severus could only guess at how expensive they actually were. Draco was lying on the floor and glaring up at the scorched ceiling, his wand had rolled away from him and Severus was bit uncomfortable with the fact that the tattered robes barely covered the necessary bits. Draco didn't move when he heard Severus approaching, just continued to glare up at the ceiling like it had destroyed his entire life. Severus sighed as he sat on the floor next to his godson and asked, "What triggered this bout of childish destruction?"

Draco bit his lip, and for a moment Severus thought his godson was going to cry, which would have been quite uncomfortable for him but then the boy started screaming. Severus clutched his head but didn't attempt to stop him or silence him, he knew from experience that any attempt to even dampen or pause an angry outburst only made it come on even quicker and with greater destruction. Finally after two minutes Draco's voice cracked and the boy winced and clutched at his throat. Severus sighed in relief because if Draco could actually feel pain then the angry outburst was over, at least if Draco was anything like his father that was the case. Severus decided to wait a few minutes just to be safe.

Draco groaned and rolled onto his belly, and Severus let out a relieved sigh because he was now certain Draco had run out of destructive anger. Sure enough his godson pushed himself to his feet and said, "Sorry about that Severus" and he slowly limped out of the room. Severus winced as he noticed that his godson was leaving a trail of blood in his wake, when Draco reached the door he said, "I'll meet you in the dining room in twenty minutes, there's a stash of hangover potions in father's study."

Severus had never been so thankful for having Draco Malfoy as his godson. As Draco made his way to the west end of the mansion so he could get properly dressed for breakfast Severus made his way to Lucius's study. He hadn't been in it since the man himself had been put away, and was both surprised and relieved to find Draco had removed all the dark artifacts that had cluttered it before. He quickly opened the drawer which had a label that said in French _Elixer_! Severus rolled his eyes because only Draco would put French labels on anything and down two of the little bottles within the drawer before he felt even slightly better. He definitely had too much to drink last night.


End file.
